JTCG Network
JTCG Network is an American basic cable and satellite television network that is aimed for children and teens ages 5-17. It launched on December 1, 2017. Shows JTCG Network JTCG Network runs for children 8-13. *Thundercats (2011 TV Series) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Chowder *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dexter's Laboratory *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Pokemon *Penguins of Madagascar (2008 TV Series) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Tom & Jerry Show (2014 TV Series) *Wabbit *Gravity Falls *Wander Over Yonder *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Cory in the House *Bunnicula *Batman: The Animated Series *Sonic X *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *The Cryptids *Yo-Kai Watch *The Loud House *Eric & Claire *The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *Gatopardos the Cheetah *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *The Doggies *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *Catscratch *Invader Zim *CatDog *Danny Phantom *Samurai Jack (Seasons 1-4) *Occhi Rossi *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Tomfoolery Show *Unikitty! *Garfield and Friends *Mixels *The Bagel and Becky Show *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Fly Tales *Where's Waldo? (TV series) *Rescue Heroes (TV series) *Scaredy Squirrel (TV series) *Shuriken School *Dumb Bunnies (TV series) *SuperTed *The Lampies *Robotboy *Sitting Ducks *The Secret Show *Dangermouse *Dennis and Gnasher (TV series) *Untalkative Bunny *Ned's Newt *Pelswick *The Cramp Twins *Schoolhouse Rock! *Corneil and Bernie *Yakkity Yak *Kaput and Zosky *The Saturday Supercade *Skunk Fu! *Lucky Luke (1983 TV series) *Richie Rich (1980 TV series) *Edgar & Ellen *Bananaman *Hilltop Hospital *The Foxbusters *Redwall *Watership Down (1999 TV series) *The All-New Popeye Hour *Popeye and Son *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *Big City Greens *Go Away, Unicorn! *Mister Magoo *The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo *What's New, Mr. Magoo? *Cool McCool *The Beatles (TV series) *Lizzie McGuire *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Chalkzone *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty JTCG Jr. JTCG Jr. runs for children 7 and under *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Blue's Clues *VeggieTales *Little Bear *Rolie Polie Olie *Bear in the Big Blue House *Sesame Street *PAW Patrol *LazyTown *Doodlebops *The Big Comfy Couch *Baby Looney Tunes *Pablo the Little Red Fox *The Sooty Show *Sooty & Co *Sooty Heights *Sooty (2001) *Sooty (2011) *Ted Sieger's Wildlife *Brambly Hedge *Big Sister & Little Brother *Ethelbert the Tiger *Roobarb *Henry's Cat *James the Cat *Nellie the Elephant *Junglies *Philbert Frog *Sergeant Stripes *Meeow! *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Doris *Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales *Mio Mao *Wibbly Pig *Poppy Cat *Olive the Ostrich *Astroblast! *Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings *Spider (1991 TV series) *Edward and Friends *Hector's House *Hey Duggee *Sheeep *Mona the Vampire *Bagpuss *Animal Stories *Zot the Dog *The Ollie & Moon Show *Bod *Mr. Benn *King Rollo *Playbox (1980s TV series) *Upstairs Downstairs Bears *Pinky Dinky Doo *Gofrette *Big Bag *The Adventures of Spot *Bali *Nature Cat *Peep and the Big Wide World *Sarah and Duck *Angelmouse *Archibald the Koala *Percy the Park Keeper *Wobbly Land *Kipper *Angelina Ballerina *Postman Pat *Maisy *Fireman Sam (1987-1994) *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Tigga and Togga *Button Moon *Boj (TV series) *The Adventures of Captain Pugwash *Muffin the Mule (animated TV series) *The Wombles *Kit & Pup *Charley and Mimmo *Poppets Town *My Friend Rabbit *The Little Lulu Show *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *Paddington (1975 TV series) JTCG for Adults JTCG for Adults runs for people 14 and older *The Simpsons *Family Guy *American Dad *The Cleveland Show *Robot Chicken *Bob's Burgers *South Park *Rick and Morty *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Lost Tapes *The Boondocks *Samurai Jack (Season 5) *Thrill Seeker *Beavis and Butthead *Daria *Dilbert (TV series) *Bob & Margaret *Home Movies Movies *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) *Godzilla (2014) *Jurassic Park *The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park III *Jurassic World *Home Alone *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *City of Ember (2008) *Balto (1995) *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *The Dark Knight *Night at The Museum *The Sandlot *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Jungle Book (1967) *Open Season *Max (2015) *The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Minions (2015) *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *Moana Schedule Mondays/Wednesdays/Fridays *5:00 A.M. - AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *5:30 A.M. - AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *6:00 A.M. - Invader Zim *6:30 A.M. - Invader Zim *7:00 A.M. - Dexter's Laboratory *7:30 A.M. - Dexter's Laboratory *8:00 A.M. - Powerpuff Girls (1998) *8:30 A.M. - Powerpuff Girls (1998) *9:00 A.M. - CatDog *9:30 A.M. - Catscratch *10:00 A.M. - Gatopardos the Cheetah *10:30 A.M. - Gatopardos the Cheetah *11:00 A.M. - Occhi Rossi *11:30 A.M. - Yo-Kai Watch *12:00 P.M. - Movie *1:30 P.M. - The Cryptids *2:00 P.M. - The Cryptids *2:30 P.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *3:00 P.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *3:30 P.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *4:00 P.M. - Pokemon *4:30 P.M. - Pokemon *5:00 P.M. - Pokemon *5:30 P.M. - The Loud House *6:00 P.M. - The Loud House *6:30 P.M. - Eric and Claire *7:00 P.M. - Eric and Claire *7:30 P.M. - The Penguins of Madagascar *8:00 P.M. - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *8:30 P.M. - Adventure Time *9:00 P.M. - Regular Show *9:30 P.M. - Samurai Jack *10:00 P.M. - JTCG Network Signs Off/JTCG for Adults Signs In Tuesdays/Thursdays *5:00 A.M. - AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *5:30 A.M. - AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *6:00 A.M - Invader Zim *6:30 A.M. - Invader Zim *7:00 A.M. - Dexter's Laboratory *7:30 A.M. - Dexter's Laboratory *8:00 A.M. - Danny Phantom *8:30 A.M. - Powerpuff Girls (1998) *9:00 A.M. - Catscratch *9:30 A.M. - CatDog *10:00 A.M. - Gatopardos the Cheetah *10:30 A.M. - Gatopardos the Cheetah *11:00 A.M. - Occhi Rossi *11:30 A.M. - Cory in the House *12:00 P.M. - Movie *1:30 P.M. - The Cryptids *2:00 P.M. - The Cryptids *2:30 P.M. - Pokemon *3:00 P.M. - Pokemon *3:30 P.M. - Pokemon *4:00 P.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *4:30 P.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *5:00 P.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *5:30 P.M. - The Loud House *6:00 P.M. - The Loud House *6:30 P.M. - Eric and Claire *7:00 P.M. - Eric and Claire *7:30 P.M. - Gravity Falls *8:00 P.M. - Wander Over Yonder *8:30 P.M. - Regular Show *9:00 P.M. - Adventure Time *9:30 P.M. - Samurai Jack *10:00 P.M. - JTCG Network Signs Off/JTCG for Adults Signs In Saturdays *5:00 A.M. - AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *5:30 A.M. - Invader Zim *6:00 A.M. - Dexter's Laboratory *6:30 A.M. - Powerpuff Girls (1998) *7:00 A.M. - Danny Phantom *7:30 A.M. - Catscratch *8:00 A.M. - CatDog *8:30 A.M. - Wabbit *9:00 A.M. - Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *9:30 A.M. - Bunnicula *10:00 A.M. - Gatopardos the Cheetah *10:30 A.M. - Cory in the House *11:00 A.M. - Yo-Kai Watch *11:30 A.M. - Movie *1:00 P.M. - The Cryptids *1:30 P.M. - The Cryptids *2:00 P.M. - Pokemon *2:30 P.M. - Pokemon *3:00 P.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *3:30 P.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *4:00 P.M. - Eric and Claire *4:30 P.M. - The Loud House *5:00 P.M. - Eric and Claire *5:30 P.M. - The Loud House *6:00 P.M. - The Penguins of Madagascar *6:30 P.M. - The Tom and Jerry Show *7:00 P.M. - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *7:30 P.M. - Batman: The Animated Series *8:00 P.M. - Occhi Rossi *8:30 P.M. - Gravity Falls *9:00 P.M. - Wander Over Yonder *9:30 P.M. - Regular Show *10:00 P.M. - Adventure Time *10:30 P.M. - Sonic X *11:00 P.M. - The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *11:30 P.M. - The Doggies *12:00 A.M. - JTCG Network Closes/JTCG for Adults opens Sundays *5:00 A.M. - The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *5:30 A.M. - The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *6:00 A.M. - The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *6:30 A.M. - The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *7:00 A.M. - The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *7:30 A.M. - ThunderCats (2011) *8:00 A.M. - Pokemon *8:30 A.M. - Catscratch *9:00 A.M. - AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *9:30 A.M. - Dexter's Laboratory *10:00 A.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *10:30 A.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *11:00 A.M. - Gatopardos the Cheetah *11:30 A.M. - Movie *1:00 P.M. - Catscratch *1:30 P.M. - Invader Zim *2:00 P.M. - Invader Zim *2:30 P.M. - Powerpuff Girls (1998) *3:30 P.M. - Powerpuff Girls (1998) *4:00 P.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *4:30 P.M. - SpongeBob SquarePants *5:00 P.M. - Eric and Claire *5:30 P.M. - Eric and Claire *6:00 P.M. - The Cryptids *6:30 P.M. - The Cryptids *7:00 P.M. - The Loud House *7:30 P.M. - The Loud House *8:00 P.M. - Regular Show *8:30 P.M. - Regular Show *9:00 P.M. - Wander Over Yonder *9:30 P.M. - Adventure Time *10:00 P.M. - Gravity Falls *10:30 P.M. - Occhi Rossi *11:00 P.M. - Chowder *11:30 P.M. - Samurai Jack *12:00 A.M. - JTCG Network Closes/JTCG for Adults opens More coming soon... Ratings Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Channels Category:Family TV channels